


Spojení klanů

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Politics
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dle smlouvy uzavřené rodiči si po dosažení plnoletosti vezme vůdkyně klanu Hooperů Molly druhého syna vůdců klanu Holmesů Sherlocka. Proto se teď oba snoubenci a jejich doprovod vydávají do Londýna, aby doplnili, popřípadně upravili a hlavně podepsali svatební smlouvu. Co na tom, že se nikdy neviděli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Británie je do posledního kousku půdy rozdělená na různá území, ovšem nemluvíme teď o hrabstvích. Nemluvíme teď o žádném rozdělení, které vymysleli a vyměřili lidé. Mluvíme o územích, která patří jednotlivým vlkodlačím klanům.

Ať už si lidi o jejich existenci myslí cokoliv, vlkodlaci jsou skuteční a žijí mezi nimi. Žijí po celé Británii s vyjímkou jediného místa a tím je Londýn.

Toto město patří za neutrální území a vlkodlaci sem smějí jen pokud uzavírají své smlouvy a dohody a i tak jen po časově omezenou dobu. Obvykle se tohle týká jen a pouze potomků staletí dlouhých vlkodlačích rodů, vůdců jednotlivých klanů a jejich případných ochránců. Jinak je Londýn pro vlkodlaky zapovězen.

Jen jediní toto pravidlo porušují a to jsou ti, kteří se jako vlkodlaci nenarodili, nýbrž byli pokousáni. Takoví vlkodlaci se ovšem vůbec nedokáží ovládat, neboť jsou šílení a nebezpečí a mezi živými pro ně není místo.

\- - o - -

„Johne, sem musíme jít, prosím." řekne Molly prosebně a chytne Johna za paži, jako by chtěla zabránit jeho případnému útěku a trochu s ním zacloumá.

„Chceš jít na obří kolotoč?" zvedne John obočí.

„To není kolotoč, to je Londýnské oko." opraví ho Molly. „Johne, no tak. Uvidíme z tama celý Londýn a kdy jindy se sem asi tak dostaneme? Nebuď srab, není to zas tak vysoko. A krom toho mě máš poslouchat." řekne Molly a našpulí pusu v hraném trucu.

„Teď budeš vytahovat šarže?" zeptá se jí John pobaveně, než si to zamíří k frontě turistů, kteří si také chtějí prohlédnout město z výšky.

Molly nejdřív nadšeně poskočí, aniž by se pustila Johnovi paže, ale pak jen vzorně stojí vedle svého společníka.

Oba mlčky stojí, když postupují pomalou frontou a jen se rozhlížejí po okolí. Molly po očku sleduje parlament, jeho slavné hodiny a řeku, zatímco John pozoruje lidi okolo a dává pozor na jakékoliv nebezpečí. Ne, že by pro něj nebo pro Molly lidi byli nebezpeční, ale jistota je jistota. A zvyk je železná košile.

„Chtěl bys žít v Londýně?" zeptá se Molly najednou, aniž by se na Johna podívala.

„Ty ano?" diví se John a po očku sleduje brunetku s culíkem, která mu visí na paži.

„To není odpověď na moji otázku." zamračí se na něj Molly.

„Město se mi líbí, je zajímavé, ale- I když vypadáme takhle, tak je tu příliš pachů a zvuků a bolí z toho hlava. Kdybychom vypadali normálně, nedokázali bysme pořádně fungovat. Nehledě na to, že je tu nadbytek kamer a nedostatek volného prostoru. Chyběly by mi lesy." řekne John tichým a trochu nostalgicky zbarveným hlasem.

„Mně by to nevadilo." hlesne Molly a opře se hlavou o Johnovo rameno. „Narozdíl od tebe mám takhle smysly jako člověk, takže mi to všechno kolem nevadí. Líbilo by se mi žít tady, pracovat a dělat, že sem patřím. Ale ostatní klany by mě vynesly v zubech. Doslova." povzdechne si Molly hořce.

„Ber to z té lepší stránky. Jako hlava klanu se sem aspoň dostaneš. Ostatním musí stačit google." drcne do ní John.

„Jako kdybych to chtěla dělat." zahučí Molly nespokojeně. „Kdyby byli rodiče co k čemu, pořídí mi staršího sourozence."

John se jen pousměje.

Tenhle rozhovor spolu mívají často. Molly, jakožto jediný potomek vůdců, zdědila po smrti otce jeho pozici a vede teď celý klan, ale moc nadšená z toho není. Tahle drobná omega je spíš introvertní a lidem i vlkodlakům se raději vyhýbá a spíš jim ustupuje, než aby je konfrontovala a hádala se s nimi. To ovšem neznamená, že v případě potřeby nerozkazuje jako rodilý generál. Molly dokáže překvapit.

Ovšem zrovna teď je to jen sotva dospělá ženská na svém prvním výletě do Londýna.

„Kam budeš chtít jít po tomhle?" zeptá se John po chvíli ticha. „Vsadím se, že někam, kde tě bude jednoduché hlídat."

„Národní muzeum." řekne Molly hned. „Ale chtěl abych tam být aspoň týden." dodá toužebně.

„Potřebovala bys tak rok. Vsadím se, že si každý exponát budeš prohlížet aspoň hodinu." rýpne si John s drobným pousmáním.

„Nedělej se, ty tam taky chceš jít. Vím, co si prohlížíš na internetu." praští ho Molly z legrace do paže.

„To doufám, že nevíš." ušklíbne se na ni John, ale to už se dostali na řadu.

John koupí sobě i své přítelkyni (jak Molly označila prodavačka) lístek a o chvíli později už spolu s dalšími pěti lidmi pomalu stoupají v bílém oválu nad londýnské střechy. Molly stojí hned u okraje, nos skoro přitisknutý ke sklu, ale John se drží trochu dál. Ne, že by měl problémy s výškami, jak mu předtím předhazovala Molly, ale takhle má svou svěřenkyni líp na očích.

Celý rod Watsonů, kam až historie sahá, dělá rodu Hooperů bodyguardy a John rozhodně nemíní nic zanedbat, i když je nejspíš poslední, kdo se o Hoopery stará. Dle patnáct let staré dohody to vypadá, že se z rodu Hooperů stane rod Holmesů. Ne, že by ti prachatí prevíti potřebovali zvětšovat území, už tak patří k nejvlivnějším klanům. Hooperovi nejsou slabí, ale když se na vás z jedné strany tlačí Holmes a z druhé Moriarty, dva nejsilnější rody v zemi a váš jediný potomek je dcera a omega, musíte si nakonec vybrat stranu.

A Hooperovi si zvolili Holmese.

John je za to docela rád, i když je ta dohoda vůči Molly nefér. Moriartyho potkal jen jednou a nechutí se mu z něj ježila srst. Holmesovi sice nikdy neviděl, ale nemůžou být přece horší než Moriarty.


	2. Chapter 2

„Nenávidím tě." zahučí Sherlock směrem ke svému bratrovi. Zní to spíš jako vrčení, ale muže v trojdílném obleku to nijak nevzrušuje.

„Ano, již jsem byl informován." řekne Mycroft ledabyle a skoro s nezájmem se podívá na obrazovku svého mobilu. „Ovšem tuhle smlouvu uzavřeli naši rodiče, ne já. Nemůžeš mě vinit ze všeho, co se děje."

„Proč ne? V 90% je to tvoje práce." odsekne Sherlock. „Strkáš nos, kam můžeš. Kdybys mohl, ovládáš počasí."

„Nepřeháněj, bratře." mlaskne Mycroft nespokojeně, čímž si vyslouží jedno probodnutí pohledem, než se Sherlock zase zadívá z okna ven.

„Doufám, že se před slečnou Hooperovou budeš chovat slušně." pokračuje Mycroft ve své přednášce. „Mezi námi a Moriartym se schyluje k problémům a její území leží ve směru palby. Nemá v podstatě jinou možnost, než si zvolit stranu a naštěstí zvolila tu naši. Je vázaná smlouvou, že s tebou vytvoří pár a logika a pud sebezáchovy ji k tomu nutí také. Mohl bys jí to alespoň ulehčit tím, že se k ní budeš chovat slušně. Bond je doživotní, bude to s tebou chuděra muset nějak vydržet. A nezapomeň, že by máti ocenila v brzké době vnoučata."

Sherlock bratrovi věnuje naprosto znechucený pohled.

„Ty vnoučata si zařizuj sám a třeba i se slečnou Hooperovou." řekne Sherlock s nosem nakrčeným nechutí.

„To ty se máš stát hlavou klanu Hooperů, ne já." upozorní ho Mycroft klidně.

Sherlock si pod nosem zamumle něco o tlustých idiotech, zatímco se mračí na domy ubíhající kolem.

Venku se pomalu stmívá a asi za půl hodiny má dojít k setkání s vůdkyní klanu Hooperů.

Dle Sherlockových informací jde o omegu, sotva měsíc nad osmnáct let. Krom svého původu úplně obyčejná a nezajímavá ženská, skoro ještě děcko, bez vůdčích nebo jiných schopností.

A on z ní má kvůli politikaření svých rodičů udělat svou doživotní partnerku. Hnus.

Sherlock nikdy nechtěl bond. Žádný člověk ani vlkodlak mu nestál ani za druhý pohled, natož za tak směšné přání jako je bond. Bohužel Sherlockův názor nikoho nezajímá a potenciální útěk by nic nevyřešil, rodiče by ho stejně našli. Mají špehy všude.

Trvá to zhruba další čtvrt hodinu, než se jejich nablýskané černé auto proplete večerní dopravou a zastaví před luxusní restaurací, kde mají povečeřet se slečnou Hooperovou a jejím jednočlenným doprovodem.

Sherlock jen protočí oči, když vidí podnik, který Mycroft vybral. Samozřejmě, že musí jít o něco přehnaně drahého a pompézního, to by jinak nebyl jeho bratr.

Mycroftovi stačí s mužem ve fraku u vchodu prohodit jen pár slov a za moment už jsou oba bratři Holmesové odvedeni do malého salónku s jedním větším prostřeným stolem.

„Víc už to přehánět nemůžeš." prohodí Sherlock, když v salónku osamní. „Kam je míníš vzít zítra? Rovnou na čaj do Buckinghamu?"

„Slečna Hooperová je v podstatě moje švagrová. Nevidím důvod, proč se k ní nechovat se všemi poctami." řekne Mycroft klidně a sedne si na jednu židli.

„Takže tohle nemá nic společného s tvou chorobnou potřebou se předvádět, že?" ušklíbne se Sherlock posměšně, čímž si od bratra vyslouží pohoršený pohled.

Na minutu přesně na domluvenou hodinu ucítí oba bratři, že se k nim blíží další vlkodlaci a vzápětí obsluha uvede do salónku jejich očekávané společníky.

Zatímco Mycroft má na sobě šedavý trojdílný oblek jako vždy, Sherlock pro dnešní večer zvolil černé kalhoty a sako v kombinaci s fialovou košilí.

Ovšem slečna Hooperová a její doprovod společenské oblečení nezvolili. Brunetka s trochu růžovými tvářemi a nejistým úsměvem má po kolena dlouhé letní šaty žluté barvy a její poněkud malý blonďatý ochránce má oblečené rifle, béžový svetr a obyčejnou bundu. A na rozdíl od své svěřenkyně, které je tohle faux pas poněkud trapné, on udržuje kamenný výraz.

„Slečno Hooperová." zvedne se Mycroft ze své židle a vykročí směrem k mladé ženě. „Jmenuji se Mycroft Holmes a toto je můj bratr Sherlock." řekne a zlehka políbí hřbet její ruky.

„Ráda se s vámi setkávám." řekne Molly tentokrát už s úplně rudými tvářemi. „A neříkejte mi slečno Hooperová, jen Molly. Nikdo mi neříká slečno Hooperová."

„Jste vůdkyní klanu. Tykat vám by mělo být zasloužené, ale ať je dle vašeho přání, Molly. A v tom případě i vy používejte naše křestní jména." povídá Mycroft medovým hlasem.

„Dobře." pousměje se Molly a nejistě se zhoupne na špičkách. Pohledem kmitá mezi sourozenci a kolem úst jí stále pohrává onen drobný nervózní úsměv.

Z chvíle trapného ticha, které čtveřici hrozí, je vyruší obsluha. Přesněji hubený dlouhán s ulíznutými blond vlasy, který jim na vozíku přiváží první chod dnešní večeře.

Mycroft pokyne Molly ke stolu, ale je to její bodyguard, který jí galantně odsune židli od stolu a pomůže jí si sednout.

A on je taky poslední, kdo si ke stolu sedne, i když to na chvíli vypadalo, že on a Sherlock budou mít souboj vůlí o to, kdo zůstane dýl stát. Přece jen ve stoje má člověk či vlkodlak víc možností se bránit nebo útočit, než v sedě.

Číšník všem čtyřem předloží předkrm, mumlavě jim popřeje dobrou chuť a zmizí i se svým vozíkem.

„Přeji vám dobrou chuť, Molly. I vám-" obrátí se Mycroft na jejího společníka. Jako obvykle ví přesně, s kým má tu čest, ale je slušné ostatní nechat, ať se představí sami.

„Jmenuji se John-" začne bodyguard, ale Sherlock mu skočí do řeči.

„Watson. Každý ví, že vaše rodina dělá Hooperům ochranku už od středověku. Nehledě na váš očividný vojenský výcvik a postoj, který po většinu doby zaujímáte, což oboje jasně křičí, co jste zač." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock rychle.

Od Molly si vyslouží překvapený pohled. Od ostatních podmračený.


	3. Chapter 3

Když John a Molly výjdou z restaurace, kolem už je tma a chladno.

„Nevěděla jsem, že tam budeme tak dlouho." řekne Molly trošku překvapeně, když se rozhlédne.

„Naivko." povzdechne si jen John bez opravdové zloby nebo nespokojenosti v hlase a položí Molly přes ramena svou bundu.

„Díky." usměje se na něj Molly vesele. „Co na ně říkáš?" zeptá se vzápětí.

„Zbohatličtí hoši s nosem nahoru, nejspíš oba geniální. A tvůj nastávající je idiot."

„Cože? A proč?" vyhrkne Molly překvapeně.

„Protože se tak chová." pokrčí John rameny. „A jestli se k tobě v budoucnu bude chovat tak, jak se choval dneska, tak je mi jedno, jestli patří k menze, k alfám a k hlavám klanu dohromady. Prostě mu nakopu prdel."

„Johne, nech toho." praští ho Molly zlehka do paže, ale není to opravdová zlost. Věrnost a starostlivost jejího strážce a přítele ji těší.

„Co kdyby tě slyšel?" dodá Molly tišeji.

„Jsem si jistý, že to slyšel. Cítím ho hned za dveřmi." kývne John ke vchodu do restaurace.

Molly překvapeně zamrká a zhluboka se nadechne, ale v tomhle těle jsou její smysly rovné lidem. Když se za nimi ozve zvuk otvíraných dveří, ohlédne se a doopravdy stojí tváří v tvář se svými budoucími příbuznými.

Mycroft se tváří pobaveně, Sherlock nespokojeně a jeho nálada očividně směřuje k Johnovi.

Molly nepotřebuje smysly navíc, aby poznala alfu, která si našla soupeře.

A John bohužel pro jednou nevypadá jako někdo, kdo zachová chladnou hlavu. Místo umírněného chování, jaké John mívá obvykle, se bodyguard mračí a upřeně hledí naštvanému dlouhánovi do očí. A to je ve všech kruzích považováno za výzvu.

„Na obyčejného strážného si troufáš." řekne Sherlock tichým hlubokým hlasem, kterému chybí jen kousek k vrčení.

„Na to, že máš být hlava klanu, tak se neumíš chovat." vrátí mu John.

Naprosto automaticky se postaví před Molly, aby ji chránil před naštvanou alfou, čímž rapidně zkrátí vzdálenost mezi sebou a Holmesem. To se dá také považovat za výzvu a pokoušení trpělivosti téhle alfy. A Sherlock jí ani v normální situaci nemá moc.

Nočním vzduchem se okamžitě rozlehne hluboké vrčení z hrdla alfy, kterému okamžitě sekunduje druhé vrčení ze strany soupeře.

Aniž by Molly stihla nějak zasáhnout, stojí Sherlock a John jen pár desítek centimetrů od sebe a naštvaně na sebe cení zuby.

Mycroft jen protočí oči a vykročí směrem k Molly, čímž okamžitě odvede Johnovu pozornost od jeho soupeře.

Bodyguard automaticky udělá krok stranou, aby stál mezi Molly a druhým Holmesem, ale na něj už se netváří tak útočně, jen se trochu mračí.

Mycroft si ho absolutně nevšímá a přejde blíž k Molly. Ovšem ne zas tak blízko, aby provokoval už tak dost naštvaného strážného.

„Molly, mohu vám nabídnout odvoz do vašeho hotelu?" zeptá se starší z Holmesů zdvořile. „Přece jen se tohle zdvořilostní setkání trochu protáhlo a je dost pozdě."

„To mi nevadí." pousměje se Molly a nejistě si zastrčí vypadlý pramen vlasů za ucho. „Chtěla bych si prohlédnout Londýn v noci a tohle je jedinečná příležitost."

„V tom případě se budu těšit na naše zítřejší setkání, byť to bude již politická a ne společenská událost."

„Ano. Jistě." hlesne Molly nejistě a už se neusmívá. Dnešek byl jen o tom, aby se seznámili. Zítra se domluví detaily jejího bondu se Sherlockem.

Vedle čtveřice skoro bezhlučně zastaví černé nablýskané auto.

„Zatím nashledanou, Molly. Johne Watsone." rozloučí se Mycroft s oběma drobným pokývnutím hlay, než nastoupí.

Sherlock ho následuje bez jediného slova, jen bez mrknutí a s drobným zamračením sleduje Johna, ovšem tentokrát se netváří agresivně. Vypadá to, že je víc zamyšlený než naštvaný.

„Tak to by bylo." prohodí John a strčí si ruce do kapes od kalhot. „Ještě si chceš prohlížet Londýn za úplňku?" obrátí se na Molly.

„Úplněk je až zítra." upozorní ho Molly. „Nezapomeň, že v rámci tradice se všechny důležité smlouvy uzavírají o úplňku."

„Protože o úplňku se lidi mění na krvežíznivé vlkodlaky." protočí John oči. „Lidi by si cvrnkli do kalhot, kdyby zjistili, že se měníme na přání."

„Jo, ale o tom se nemluví." upozorní ho Molly klidně, ale pak se zamračí. „Proč ses takhle choval?"

„Jak takhle?" diví se John.

„Nedělej, že nevíš. Proč ses vůči Sherlockovi choval tak vyzývavě? Má být mým manželem až do konce života a ty jsi můj strážce. Budete spolu muset vycházet, tak proč si to zhoršuješ?" zlobí se Molly.

„Promiň." povzdechne si John. „Nechci ti dělat starosti, jen jsem se neudržel. Na tom chlápkovi je prostě něco, co mě nenechá v klidu. Jako něco, co tě svědí a nemůžeš si to poškrábat. A to, jak tě ignoroval nebo shazoval, to mě prostě vytočilo. Myslel jsem to vážně, co jsem říkal. Jestli se tak k tobě bude chovat i dál, natrhnu mu zadek." řekne blonďák o dost rozhodněji, než když svůj malý proslov začal.

„Ty – ty ho nemáš rád?" zeptá se Molly nejistě. „Já ho necítím- Ani jednoho z nich, tak nevím, jak si u nich budu připadat. Jestli je jak Moriarty-"

„To ne!" vyhrkne John spěšně. „Moriarty je nechutný, ale tihle dva ne. Oba Holmesové jsou inteligentní, jsou nejspíš chytřejší než všichni okolo. A oba jsou bohatí a vlivní a jsou stejně hrdí a sebevědomí jako všechny alfy, to jim nemůžu vzít. A jestli se tvůj nos nezměnil, tak se ti budou po čichu líbit oba dva."

„A jestli se tvůj nos nezměnil." pokračuje Molly s drobným úsměvem. „Tak se tobě líbí taky."

„Co?!" vyhrkne John překvapeně.

„Vždycky se ti líbili stejní vlkodlaci jako mně, takže Holmesovi se ti líbí taky." řekne Molly vesele.

„Měla by ses jít vyspat, vymýšlíš si hlouposti." upozorní ji John s klidem, ale jeho zrudlé uši tvrdí něco jiného.

„Já to věděla!" zajásá Molly, ale pak se trochu ztiší. „Jsem ráda, že je to tak. Kdyby ti byl protivný jako Moriarty- Sherlocka si musím vzít a o tebe přijít nechci. Takhle je to lepší."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud to není jasné, tak 'bond' v tomto příběhu by asi převedeno na lidi souhlasil s pojmem 'svatba', až na to, že bond je doživotní a rušit se dá leda tak srmtí jednoho z partnerů. Vlkodlaci se hold párují na celý život...


	4. Chapter 4

Ať už si Mycroft myslí nebo přeje cokoliv, Sherlockův názor na slečnu Hooperovou alias Molly se nezměnil ani po společně stráveném večeru. Pořád si myslí, že je to naivní malá holka, která by už kvůli sobě neměla mít s vůdcovskou pozicí nic společného. A ideálně, kdyby neměla nic společného ani s ním. Je to ještě dítě a to poslední, co si Sherlock přeje, je uzavřít s ní bond. A to bez ohledu na smlouvu, politiku, Mycroftův nátlak, plány rodičů a Mollyin zájem o jeho osobu.

Nebylo těžké si během večeře všimnout, že se jí oba bratři Holmesové líbí, i když si nejspíš ona sama nebyla vědoma toho, jak je nápadná. Nejspíš si toho nevšiml ani ten beta, který jí dělá bodyguarda.

Až na to, že John Watson není beta, ale omega.

Logika věci říká, že alfy jsou skvělí bojovníci, ale mizerní bodyguardi, obzvláště když jde o omegu. Alfy se rychle stanou panovačné a majetnické a to není dobré, má-li si jim svěřená omega či beta někoho najít. Kdyby onen svěřenec byl alfa, nejspíš by většinu doby strávili soupeřením o vůdčí pozici.

Proto se osobní strážci vybírají z řad bet. Bety nejsou tak majetnické a agresivní jako alfy a jsou silnější a v boji schopnější než omegy. Bylo logické si myslet, že i Watson patří k betám.

A bylo to také chybné, což si Sherlock uvědomil až před restaurací, kde si na Johnovi chtěl vybít zlost za celý den.

Bodyguard se choval jako alfa, která vyzývá jinou alfu a Sherlock se vyzvat ochotně nechal. Nechal se vyprovokovat upřeným pohledem, drzými řečmi a majetnickým chováním vůči Molly Hooperové. A to bez ohledu na to, že to poslední, co Sherlock v tu chvíli chtěl, bylo uplatňovat si na Molly jakýkoliv nárok.

Teprve, když stáli naproti sobě, oba rozčílení, vrčící a s vyceněnými zuby, tak Holmes z pachu Johna Watsona poznal, že je omega. Sherlock byl velice rád, že se John v tu chvíli začal věnovat Mycroftovi, protože on sám byl tak trochu v šoku.

Watson určitě prošel vojenským výcvikem, ale kdo by poslal omegu k armádě? A kdo by z pouhé omegy udělal osobního střážce pro budoucího vůdce klanu? Jenže John Watson se nechová jako normální omega. Nebojí se postavit alfě nebo ji i vyzvat. Nesklonil se před Mycroftovou vypočítavostí ani před Sherlockovou agresivitou.

John Watson je hádanka. Jedna velká hádanka, kterou by Sherlock rád rozlouskl.

A dnes večer, vlastně už za pár minut bude mít příležitost. Molly Hooperová se má dostavit do jejich apartmánu, aby spolu s Mycroftem dořešila onu smlouvu, podle které se mají Hooperové a Holmesové spojit. Přesněji řečeno Molly a Sherlock.

Celé tohle setkání by Sherlock nejraději zrušil, ale s Molly příjde i John, a tak bude mít Sherlock možnost ho rozluštit. Škoda, že to nemůže být za jiných okolností a ideálně v soukromí. Chtěl by se s ním setkat sám a mít možnost ho poznat. Pak by rychleji přišel na to, proč si celý John Watson protiřečí.

„Doufám, že ten úsměv máš kvůli Molly." vyruší Mycroft svého bratra z myšlenek.

„Já se neusmívám." zamračí se Sherlock naštvaně.

„Opravdu? A jak bys tedy popsal stav svého obličeje, když koutky tvých úst zamíří vzhůru?" rýpne si Mycroft.

„Starej se o sebe." odsekne Sherlock. „Moje úvahy se ani zdaleka netýkaly Molly Hooperové. Nemám jediný důvod se při myšlence na ni _usmívat_ , jak jsi to nazval."

Mycroft si jen povzdechne a sedne si do křesla naproti bratrovi.

„Sherlocku, čím víc se tomu budeš bránit, tím horší to bude pro tebe i pro Molly. Máte spolu uzavřít bond a to znamená, že spolu budete navždy. Měl by sis na to začít zvykat. Politický sňatek nemůže být tak strašný, podívej se na naše rodiče."

„Když je to tak skvělé, proč si ji nevezmeš sám?" odsekne Sherlock vztekle.

„Já se mám stát vůdcem Holmesů. Ty máš vést Hoopery." odpoví Mycroft jednodušše.

„Jako kdyby ti dělalo problémy ovládnout třeba celou Británii." hádá se Sherlock. „Já nikdy nechtěl bond a nikdy jsem nechtěl vést klan, to je tvoje parketa, tak nechápu, proč mi oboje vnucujete. Moje chování to nezmění."

„Sherlocku, slečna Hooperová smlouvu musí uzavřít a my potřebujeme její území. Jeho strategická výhoda je příliš velká, abysme ji přenechali Moriartymu a ty to víš. Bylo by skvělé, kdyby ses podle toho choval a netrucoval jako malé dítě." řekne Mycroft, kterému už došla trpělivost.

„Její území a Moriarty mi jsou naprosto ukradení. Já si Molly Hooperovou nevezmu, i kdybyste mě za to vyhostili ze směčky!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaně a rozčilením vyskočí na nohy. Okamžitě si to zamíří ke dveřím z apartmánu, ale když je otevře, zůstane stát na místě.

Na chodbě stojí Molly Hooperová, tentokráte v černobílých večerních šatech a za ní stojí John Watson ve svých riflích, bundě a svetru.

Jeden nemusí být vlkodlak, aby přes dveře slyšel Sherlockův křik a Mollyin ublížený a Johnův rozčílený výraz to jen dokazují.

Sherlock oběma věnuje jeden pohled, i když Johnovi trochu delší, načež se prodere kolem nich a rychle zmizí.

Nikdo nic neříká, ale John chytne Molly kolem ramen a vydá se s ní pryč z hotelu.

„No skvělé." ucedí Mycroft mezi zuby, než se postaví, upraví si svůj oblek a klidnou chůzí se vydá za Molly Hooperovou a jejím bodyguardem.


	5. Chapter 5

„Molly, nebreč." špitne John ustaraně a chytne svou svěřenkyni za tváře. „Ten idiot ti za to nestojí." dodá.

Molly jen vzlykne, obejme Johna kolem pasu a přitiskne se k němu.

Oba stojí v liduprázdné uličce kus od hotelu, kolem nich noc, chlad a slabý větřík, ale ničeho z toho si nevšímají. Mají teď palčivější témata než je počasí a prostředí, ze kterých mohou mít starosti.

„Já nebrečím." vzlykne Molly tiše.

John nic neříká, jen ji obejme jednou rukou kolem ramen, druhou kolem pasu a v podstatě jen podvědomě dává pozor na okolí.

„Já věděla, že on se mnou nechce mít bond. Kdo by si chtěl brát cizince kvůli politice." začne Molly po chvilce povídat. „Ale nenapadlo mě, že by raději umřel, než aby si mě vzal." Tentokrát už jí slzy po tvářích tečou, když tohle říká.

„Nic takového přece neřekl." snaží se jí John uchlácholit.

„Nech toho, víš přesně, co řekl!" rozkřikne se Molly naštvaně a podívá se Johnovi do očí. „Víš přesně, jak dopadne vlkodlak, když ho vyloučí ze smečky!"

„Jo, vím. Promiň." hlesne John tiše, hlas pečlivě držený bez emocí.

„Ne, ty promiň. Nechtěla jsem ti Harry takhle připomínat." špitne Molly omluvně a zase se o Johna opře.

„To je dobré. Jenom už o tom nemluv." chlácholí ji Watson. Ovšem vzápětí se postaví rovně a jeho objetí o trochu zesílí, než Molly pomalu pustí a postaví se vedle ní.

Ke dvojici se totiž blíží Mycroft Holmes.

„Slečno Hooperová, Molly." osloví příchozí uslzenou dívku. „Chtěl bych se vám za svého bratra omluvit. To, co řekl-"

„Ticho." přeruší ho John ostře. Ale nedívá se a Holmese, ale kamsi za něj.

„Johne?" hlesne Molly udiveně.

„Cítíte to?" zeptá se John tiše a dívá se směrem, odkud k nim vane vítr.

„A co?" divá se Molly.

„Vlkodlak. Ale ne Sherlock." řekne John tiše. Pomalu si sundá bundu a podá ji Molly.

„Je jich víc, ale kromě nás by tady nikdo jiný být neměl." mračí se Mycroft a postaví se blíž k dvojici.

John automaticky odvede Molly k jednomu z tmavých vchodů, který vede do momentálně uzavřeného podniku. S domem za zády se budou lépe bránit a navíc mizerné nebo spíš nulové osvětlení vchodu zabrání tomu, aby si lidi všimli toho, že se člověk mění na obřího vlka.

Ovšem k tomu snad nedojde. Který normální vlkodlak by vyvolával boj uprostřed Londýna?

„Je jich víc než dva." řekne John tiše.

„Tři." opraví ho Mycroft. „A jsou proměnění."

O chvíli později na Mycrofta skočí obří šedý vlk. Jediné, co mu zabránilo prokousnout muži v obleku krk, byl deštník, kterým se Holmes bránil. Ovšem ani tak Mycroft nezůstane bez zranění, protože se mu druhý vlk zahryzne do nohy.

O okamžik později šedého vlka, který stojí na Mycroftovi, srazí k zemi černý vlk. A vzápětí mezi nimi vypukne boj.

Vedle nich se pískově zbarvený vlk ve svetru rve s třetím útočníkem a očividně vyhrává.

Mezi nimi na zemi leží Mycroft a řve bolestí, zatímco se snaží vytrhnout vlastní nohu z vlčí čelisti.

Aniž by si jí kdokoliv všímal, vrhne se Molly mezi bojující, sebere ze země zapomenutý deštník a vrazí ho vlkovi, co snaží sežrat Mycrofta, do oka. Zvíře zavyje bolestí a chce po Molly skočit, ale to už mu na krku visí vlk ve svetru a dáví ho.

Během chvíle je všude ticho. Po útoku zůstali dva mrtví vlci a raněný Mycroft.

„Johne!" křikne Molly na svého ochránce a vzápětí je vlk u ní. Molly si klekne na jedno koleno a svleče pískovému vlkovi zbytky z jeho svetru a košile, co měl pod ním.

„Najděte toho třetího. Musí to být proměněný vlkodlak, ti vždycky zaútočí nejdřív na nás, než napadnou lidi. Nesmí nikoho pokousat, to víš."

John jednou přikývne, ale dál hledí na Molly, zatímco nejistě přešlápne na předních.

„O mě si nedělej starosti. Teď je důležitější zastavit toho šílence." řekne Molly rozhodně. „Já teď musím dostat Mycrofta do bezpečí. Ty musíš zastavit toho vlkodlaka. Sherlock ti pomůže." dodá Molly, než se podívá na velkého černého vlka, s jehož pomocí se Mycroft pokouší posadit. I když ho Molly nemůže poznat po čichu, je si jistá, že jde o mladšího z bratrů Holmesových. Vlkova srst jí připomíná Sherlockovi vlasy a navíc na něj John neútočí a Mycroft si od něj nechává pomoct.

Černý vlk se po Mollyině prohlášení na ženu podívá a trochu udiveně nakloní hlavu na stranu.

„Běžte!" křikne Molly panovačně na oba vlky.

John ji hned poslechne a rozběhne se pryč. Sherlockovi trvá jen okamžik, než se rozběhne za ním. Oba sledují pachovou stopu šíleného vlkodlaka a nevšímají si vyděšených lidí, které potkávají.

Molly si okamžitě klekne vedle Mycrofta a začne si prohlížet nohu.

„Byl slabý. Ani nezlomil kost." řekne Holmes skrz zaťaté zuby. Ať už tvrdí cokoliv, noha ho očividně bolí k nevydržení.

Molly beze slova vyhrne zakrvácenou nohavici a během chvíle z Johnovi košile udělá pruhy látky, kterými ováže potrhanou nohu.

„Proměna dokáže léčbu urychlit, takže by bylo ideální, kdybychom se vrátili k vám do hotelu. Budete se moct rovnou i převléct." povídá Molly, jako by něco podobného dělala běžně. „Naštěstí to nevypadá, že byste potřeboval šití nebo sádru, mělo by se to vyléčit samo."

„Jak to všechno víte?" zeptá se Mycroft udiveně. Mollyino rozhodné a sebejisté chování ho tak překvapilo, že zapomněl i na bolavou nohu.

„Jako malá jsem chtěla být doktorka." pousměje se Molly svým typickým nejistým úsměvem, ale vzápětí zase zvážní. „Dokážete se postavit?"

„Snad ano." přikývne Mycroft trochu nejistě. „Ale jak chcete vysvětlit tu nohu v hotelu?" zeptá se zvědavě, i když už má sám vymyšlenou teorii.

„Napadl vás pes, není to nic vážného, proto nejdete k lékaři. A John zjišťuje podrobnosti ohledně psa." vysype Molly z rukávu a vesele se usměje.


	6. Chapter 6

Lov.

Sherlock zbožňuje lov a je jedno, jestli jako vlk štve vysokou nebo jako člověk zločince. Lov je úžasná věc. A ten dnešní není vyjímkou. Nejdřív boj a potom štvanice za idiotem, co napadl jeho smečku.

S Johnem po boku a s adrenalinem v krvi se řítí po stopě londýnskými ulicemi za svou kořistí. Co víc si přát?

Vlkodlak, kterého stíhají je dobrý v kličkování mezi auty, lidmi a ulicemi, ale nakonec i on udělá chybu – odbočí do slepé ulice.

Sherlock v duchu zajásá a ještě o trochu zrychlí. V očekávání boje skočí vlkodlakovi po krku, ale ten se nebrání. Nebrání se a během jednoho stisku čelisti je konec.

Sherlock skoro nejistě rozevře čelist a nechá mrtvé tělo spadnout na popraskaný asfalt.

V žilách mu proudí adrenalin, celý se třese na boj či útěk, ale nic z toho se nechystá. Je po všem skoro dřív, než něco začalo. Je konec a on má energie, že by mohl běžet přes celou zemi.

Vedle něj se objeví John a trochu nejistě čumákem drbne do mrtvého těla. Podle pachu i od pohledu je jasné, že je na tom podobně jako Sherlock.

Všechno to skončilo moc rychle. Příliš rychle.

John jen tiše štěkne, když si prohlédne vlkodlakovu smrtelnou ránu a otočí se. Vypadá skoro hravě, když se vydá pryč od těla; postoj uvolněný, ocas se lehce kýve ze strany na stranu a jazyk mu visí z tlamy.

Sherlock tiše štěkne, což je jediné varování, než Johnovi skočí na bok. Je to jen hraný útok, a tak mu pískový vlk snadno vyklouzne a útok mu hned vrátí.

Na chvíli je ulička plná černo-pískového chumlu chlupů, které kňučí a kníkají v hraném zápase, kdy se oba přerostlí vlci snaží toho druhého přeprat a zároveň ze sebe vybít přebytečnou energii. Netrvá to moc dlouho, než boj skončí.

Pískový vlk leží na zemi a černý ho zuby drží za krk. John se chce dál bránit, ale jeho přemožitel zavrčí a John zůstane ležet. Ovšem ne na dlouho. O chvilku později si poražený vlk olízne čenich a zavrtí ocasem a černý vlk ho pustí ze svého potencionálně smrtícího sevření. Jenže stoupnout svého soupeře nenechá.

Místo toho se Sherlock postaví tak, že John leží mezi jeho předníma tlapama. Čenichem Johnovi přejíždí po krku a spodku čelisti, kam ho střídavě zlehka kouše nebo ho olizuje.

John jen spokojeně zakňučí a úplně se přetočí na záda s hlavou zakloněnou dozadu, aby černému vlkovi umožnil co nejlepší přístup.

A ten rozhodně nepotřebuje pobízet dvakrát, aby ve své činnosti pokračoval.

Teď už černý vlk stojí přímo nad svým společníkem a s potěšením poslouchá jeho nadšenému kníkání. To díky jeho činnosti se podařilo zredukovat tohodle hrdého bojovníka na spokojené štěně. Jen díky jemu, protože tenhle vlk, tahle omega patří jemu. Jenom jemu.

Černý vlk najednou přestane se svou činností a z hrdla se mu vydere temné zavrčení. Majetnicky pískového vlka zalehne, ale než stačí udělat cokoliv jiného, začne se jeho společník vrtět a snaží se ho shodit a zabránit mu, aby ho kousl do krku nebo do ramene, nebo aby dělal cokoliv jiného.

Předchozí vlkova dobrá nálada se během okamžiku změnila na stres a obavy a Sherlock netuší, co tuhle náhlou změnu způsobilo. Co vyděsilo jeho omegu?

Proti své vůli nechá vlka uniknout ze svého držení.

Pískový vlk uskočí stranou a vzápětí v temné uličce dřepí úplně nahý John, v jehož obličeji se mísí lítost a obavy.

Ve vteřině se Sherlock promění taky a dřepne si před Johna, kterého i přes jeho chabé protesty obejme kolem ramen a přitiskne k sobě.

„Ššš, to je dobré." mumle mu Sherlock do ucha a prsty se probírá krátkými blond vlasy.

„Ne, není. Není to dobré!" hádá se John a chce od sebe Sherlocka odstrčit. „Tohle je špatné! Hodně špatné! Tohle nesmíme."

„A proč ne?" diví se Sherlock a trochu povolí své sevření, aby si mohl na blonďáka podívat. On je alfa, John omega, oba jsou vlkodlaci, oba jsou bojovníci, hodí se k sobě výborně.

„Patříš Molly." řekne John skoro proti své vůli. „Ty s ní máš mít bond a já ji mám chránit. Nemůžeme- Nemůžu ji zradit." dostane ze sebe Watson, aniž by se na Sherlocka podíval.

„Tvůj pach, tvůj postoj, tvoje tělo, všechno to říká, že mě chceš, tak proč říkáš ne?" povídá Sherlock tiše. „Já nechci strávit život s Molly Hooperovou, chci ho strávit s tebou."

„Ne!" skoro zakřičí John. „To nejde, ať chceme ty nebo já cokoliv. Ty patříš Molly." vyhrkne John, jako by chtěl přesvědčit sám sebe. Vzápětí se promění na vlka a utíká pryč.

Sherlock na moment jen hledí, ale pak i on změní podobu a rozběhne se za pachem omegy. Své omegy.

Sherlock nikdy nechtěl bond s nějakou ubohou submisivní omegou, ale John Watson je všechno jenom ne ubohý a submisivní. John Watson je dokonalý a Sherlock si je jistý, že ho tenhle bodyguard chce stejně, jako chce on jeho. Jenom si to nechce přiznat kvůli věrmosti vůči své zaměstnavatelkyni.

Jako kdyby Sherlockovi sešlo na ní nebo na jejím názoru. On chce Johna a Molly Hooperová i s celou smlouvou mu může vlést na záda. A Mycrofta může vzít sebou.


	7. Chapter 7

John jen chtěl najít Molly a odvést ji k nim do hotelu nebo ideálně k nim domů, ale nevyšlo mu to. Molly trvala na tom, že on i Sherlock, který ho mezitím dohonil, musí do hotelu, kde můžou probrat celý incident s třemi vlky i smlouvu. Netřeba říkat, že z toho byl Sherlock celý nadšený, ale John ani trochu. Nemůže s touhle alfou být v jednom pokoji, ne potom, co se stalo a skoro stalo v oné uličce.

Když už ho Molly donutila zůstat, snažil se John alespoň držet od Sherlocka co nejdál, ale černý vlk mu to zrovna neulehčoval a jejich podivné chování neušlo ani Molly.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se jich mladá žena, když se dostanou do apartmánu, kde jsou ubytovaní Holmesové.

Její dotaz k nim přiláká pozornost Mycrofta Holmese, který se díky Mollyině péči a radám zmůže na kulhavou chůzi. A na rozdíl od Molly, Mycroft má i jako člověk excelentní čich.

„Sherlocku!" řekne Holmes ostře, když se černý vlk pokusí přiblížit k pískovému. „Co si myslíš, že děláš?" zeptá se Mycroft rozčíleně.

Jedinou odpovědí mu je vzteklé vrčení.

„V téhle podobě s tebou diskutovat nebudu. Mohl by ses chovat alespoň trochu jako dospělý a jít se převléct."

Černý vlk pokračuje ve vrčení, ale nakonec se vydá směrem k jedné ložnici.

„Johne, co se stalo?" obrátí se ustaraná Molly na svého bodyguarda.

Vlk jen zavrtí hlavou a uhne pohledem.

„Chytli jste toho vlkodlaka?" ptá se Molly dál.

Odpovědí jí je jedno rázné přikývnutí hlavou.

„Molly." vloží se do jejich rozhovoru Mycroft. „John by se měl také jít obléct, pak nám může říct o tom, co se stalo. Jestli budete tak hodná a ukážete mu cestu do koupelny." požádá ještě Molly, než padne do křesla a opatrně před sebe natáhne raněnou nohu.

„Jistě." přikývne Molly a trochu se pousměje. „Bohužel sis v tom boji úplně zničil svetr. A tvoji košili jsem použila na obvazy." povídá Molly cestou Johnovi, zatímco ho vede do luxusní koupelny, kde je mimo jiné i Johnovo zachráněné oblečení.

Molly pustí Johna dovnitř a zavře za ním dveře, aby mu poskytla soukromí.

John se mlčky přemění na člověka a obleče si spodní prádlo i kalhoty a obuje si své tenisky. A pak jen sedí na okraji vany a bezmyšlenkovitě hledí před sebe.

Molly má mizerný čich jako člověk, takže si ničeho nevšimla, ale Mycroft je něco jiného. Ten už pravděpodobně ví přesně, proč jde John cítit jako Sherlock a naopak. Jak jen tohle vysvětlí? A jak má zabránit Sherlockovi, aby se k němu přiblížil a zase něco nezkusil? A jak sobě, aby se nepřiblížil k němu?

Dotek na paži Johna s leknutím vytrhne z myšlenek.

„Molly." vydechne John s úlevou.

„Nesu ti košili. Klepala jsem, ale ty jsi mi neodpovídal. Bála jsem se, že jsi raněný." řekne Molly na vysvětlenou a ustaraně se na svého bodyguarda dívá.

„Já – Omlouvám se, jen jsem se zamyslel. A raněný nejsem, Sherlock toho vlkodlaka zabil dřív, než jsem se ho dotknul." povídá John s předstíranou lehkostí.

„Johne, co se stalo?" zeptá se Molly ustaraně.

„Nic se nestalo." mávne John rukou.

„Známe se už od mimina, poznám, když se něco děje. Takhle ses naposledy tvářil, když jsi mi rozbil všechny panenky. Co se stalo?" zeptá se Molly rozhodně.

John jen zavrtí odmítavě hlavou a uhne pohledem.

„Má to něco společného s tím, že máš krk plný cucfleků?" zeptá se Molly.

John sebou vyděšeně trhne a obrátí se k zrcadlu. Předtím se do něj neobtěžoval podívat, ale samozřejmě, že po Sherlockově zásahu má celý krk plný rudých fleků a začínajících modřin.

„Bože." hlesne John a automaticky si oběma rukama zakryje krk, i když na tyhle tajnosti už je trochu pozdě.

„To ti udělal Sherlock?" zeptá se Molly s klidem.

„Jak tě to napadlo?" vyhrkne John rychle. Až příliš rychle.

„Celý den jsi byl buď se mnou nebo s ním." pokrčí Molly rameny a sedne si na vanu vedle Johna.

„Molly, já- Omlouvám se, odpusť mi to, prosím. Já jsem se nechal unést, a pak najednou- Ale nic se nestalo, vážně. Aspoň nic horšího, než tohle. Nemohl jsem- Patří tobě, takže-" John není rozčílením a lítostí schopen dokončit jedinou smysluplnou větu.

„Johne, klid." řekne Molly rozhodně a oběma rukama chytne Johna za tváře, ovšem on se jejímu pohledu vyhýbá. „Nadechni se a vysvětli mi to. A neboj se. Tys mě taky neodsoudil za Sebastiana, já tě nebudu odsuzovat teď."

„To si nejsem jistý." hlesne John a jednou rukou zakryje Mollyinu dlaň na své tváři.

„Honili jsme toho vlkodlaka a Sherlock ho zabil. Jenže to bylo, jako kdybys vyhlásila honitbu, odstartovala a vzápětí zrušila. Měli jsme moc energie a začali jsme se rvát. Jako štěňata. Smála by ses mi, kdybys to viděla. Nakonec Sherlock vyhrál a začal – dělat tohle." mávne John volnou rukou ke svému krku. „A já ho nechal. Užíval jsem si to. Trvalo, než mi došlo, co děláme. Sherlock patří k tobě a já ho nechal, ať- Prostě jsem ho zastavil a utekl sem."

„Tys nikdy nenechal alfu, aby se tě třeba jen dotkla. Aspoň ne takhle." hlesne Molly udiveně. „Musí pro tebe být opravdu speciální."

„Je jedno, co pro mě je. Už se to nestane, slibuju. Nikdy." řekne rozhodně, ale i když se snaží tvářit chladně, jeho výraz se blíží spíš zoufalství.

„Johne, dokonce i já vidím, že ti tohle prohlášení láme srdce."

„To je jedno. Tebe za dveřmi čeká smlouva, že si ho máš vzít. On s tebou bude řídit klan a já ti budu dle potřeby krýt záda." řekne John tentokrát s větší jistotou v hlase.

„Chceš mi vážně tvrdit, že se budeš po zbytek života klidně dívat na to, jak žiju s alfou, kterou chceš?" zeptá se Molly rozčíleně.

„Máš smlouvu. Tak to prostě musí být." řekne John skoro bezhlesně.


	8. Chapter 8

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?" zeptá se Mycroft vztekle, když Sherlock v černých kalhotách a košili výjde ze své ložnice. „Chceš se vykroutit z bondu s Molly tím, že začneš oblbovat jejího strážného?"

„Já ho neoblbuju." řekne Sherlock vztekle

„Ne? A jakou hru s ním teda hraješ?" vrátí mu Mycroft stejným tónem.

„Já s ním žádnou hru nehraju." odsekne Sherlock.

„Ty, samoprohlašovaný vlk samotář, který pohrdá všemi omegami, že by sis chtěl začít s obyčejným strážcem? Tomu neuvěřím." nakrčí Mycroft nos nechutí. „Můžeš tomu chudákovi plést hlavu, jak chceš, ale vezmeš si Molly Hooperovou. Jak potom asi Johnu Watsonovi bude, když se pak na vás dva bude muset celý život dívat?"

„Moc ho to trápit nebude, protože já si Molly Hooperovou nevezmu." odsekne Sherlock vztekle. „Když ti tak strašně záleží na té smlouvě, tak si ji vem sám."

V odpovědi Mycroftovi zabrání otvírání dveří od koupelny. Ven výjde Molly se svým trochu nejistým úsměvem a John s kamenným výrazem. Ovšem slabý třes v levé ruce prozrazuje, že je nervózní.

Sherlock se k nim hned postaví čelem, ale stačí mu jeden pohled na Johna, aby se vztekle obrátil na bratra.

„Proč má tvoji košili?" zeptá se Holmes mladší tichým nebezpečným tónem.

„Molly použila Johnovu košili, aby mi ovázala raněnou nohu. Myslím, že je jenom fér, když na oplátku Johnovi poskytnu k oblečení jinou." řekne Mycroft klidně.

To už Molly a její bodyguard došli až ke křeslu, ve kterém sedí Mycroft. Molly si s drobným úsměvem sedne na malou pohovku a John si sedne vedle ní.

Sherlockovi nezbývá, než se usadit v křesle, protože na pohovce pro něj nezbývá dost místa. Alespoň ne vedle Johna, vedle Molly je ho dostatečně.

Jako by nestačilo, že nemůže sedět vedle omegy, kterou chce pro sebe, má na sobě John Mycroftovu košili, takže bude cítit jako on a jako bonus se na něj John odmítá třeba jen podívat. Sherlock by nejraději s Johnem zacloumal, aby mu vnutil trochu rozumu, ale ví, že to je to poslední, čím by si tuhle omegu získal.

„Víte něco o těch útočnících?" zeptá se Molly a zatváří se trochu ustaraně.

„Dnes je úplněk. Ve městě musel být vlkodlak, který ty tři lidi pokousal s úmyslem, aby se proměnili a útočili." řekne Mycroft tiše.

„Co když jich je ve městě víc, než jen tihle tři?" lekne se Molly.

„Pochybuju." odsekne Sherlock. „Pokousaní vždy útočí nejdřív na vlkodlaky. Chtěli, ať zaútočí na nás čtyři. Nejsem jediný, kdo nesouhlasí s touhle smlouvou."

„Moriarty?" zeptá se Molly nejistě.

„Nejspíš, ale nemáme důkaz a Moriarty není tak hloupý, aby ty lidi pokousal osobně." pokrčí Mycroft rameny. „Ať už za útokem stál kdokoliv, museli bychom ho chytit při útoku na lidi, abychom to dokázali. Pokousaní sice jdou cítit jako ten, kdo je proměnil, ale bylo by to tvrzení proti tvrzení."

„Takže se s tím nedá nic dělat." hlesne Molly tiše.

Mycroft jen přikývne na souhlas.

„Můžeme dát prohledat kamerové záznamy z okolí, ale pochybuju, že byl útočník tak hloupý, aby se nechal natočit."

V místnosti se rozhostí ticho, ale ne na dlouho, protože Mycroft Holmes se brzy opět chopí slova.

„Myslím, že je na čase, abychom probrali smlouvu." řekne starší z Holmesů klidně.

„Já si odmítám vzít Molly Hooperovou." řekne jeho bratr ostře.

„Sherlocku, tu smlouvu uzavřeli naši rodiče, nemůžeš z ní jen tak odstoupit. Jsi povinován-"

„Nejsem povinován ničím!" hádá se Sherlock. „Bond uzavřu, ale rozhodně ne s někým, koho mi nutí smlouva."

„Chceš se stavět vůli rodičů?"

„Hej!" křikne Molly ostře, čímž přeruší sourozeneckou hádku. „Mohli byste se uklidnit a chovat jako dospělí a ne jako dvě alfy na jednom dvorku?!"

Mycroft už se stal svědkem toho, jak se nejistá Molly Hooperová změnila na rozhodnou vůdkyni klanu, tak jen s tichou omluvou sklonil hlavu a urovnal si kravatu, ovšem Sherlock s tímto jevem nemá dostatek zkušeností, a tak na moment jen s pootevřenou pusou zírá na Molly a není si jistý, jak zareagovat. Nakonec jen zavře pusu a trochu nejistě si poposedne. Jediný John vypadá, jako by si Mollyiny proměny nevšiml.

Molly oběma věnuje poslední podmračený pohled, než si odkašle a začne mluvit.

„Smlouva, kterou spolu uzavřeli naši rodiče, byla zhotovena kvůli zabezpečení obou rodů proti jakýmkoliv potížím ze strany Moriartyho klanu." povídá Molly.

Mycroft její prohlášení potvrdí krátkým přikývnutím hlavou.

„Dobrá." pokýve Molly hlavou. „Smlouva mluví o propojení obchodu a politiky a v podstatě všeho kromě území, které by zůstalo pod správou současných vůdců. Dále smlouva mluví o vzájemné ochraně a podpoře při jakýchkoliv potížích od útoku lidí, přes nemoce, živelné katastrofy až po boj s jiným klanem. Jedná se v podstatě o vytvoření jakési unie mezi našimi klany. To vše dohodnuto našimi rodiči a potvrzeno bondem mezi mnou a Sherlockem Holmesem. Je to tak?" obrátí se Molly na Mycrofta.

„Právě se vám mnohastránkovou smlouvu podařilo popsat několika slovy." řekne Mycroft s nepatrným náznakem obdivu v hlase. Ovšem v jeho případě se jedná o naprosto ojedinělý kompliment.

„Dobrá." přikývne Molly opět hlavou a zhluboka se nadechne, než pokračuje. „Co se týče smlouvy, souhlasím se všemi jejími body krom jediného. Odmítám bond se Sherlockem Holmesem."

Tentokrát na ni s otevřenou pusou hledí všichni tři vlkodlaci v místnosti.


	9. Chapter 9

„Uvědomujete si, že bond mezi vámi dvěma je stěžejním bodem smlouvy a zároveň její hlavní pojistkou?" zeptá se Mycroft a podmračeně se na Molly dívá.

„To je jedno." skočí mu Sherlock do řeči. „Bond nebude, právě se na tom shodly obě strany." řekne černovlasý dlouhán s triumfálním úsměvem a vyskočí na nohy.

„Sherlocku, sedni si, ještě jsme neskončili." řekne Mycroft ledovým hlasem. „Rád bych si poslechl, jakými argumenty Molly podpoří své rozhodnutí."

„Zklapni, Mycrofte. Ty prostě musíš do všeho strkat nos, co?" hádá se Sherlock.

„Sherlocku, naši rodiče budou chtít vědět, proč jsme tuto část smlouvy vynechali a budou chtít pořádný důvod." řekne starší z Holmesů varovně.

„To se takhle hádáte pořád?" zeptá se Molly zvědavě, ale vzápětí trochu zčervená a uhne pohledem.

Sherlock si jen něco vzteklého zamumle pod nosem, ale když ho Mycroft probodne vzteklým pohledem, poslechne a zase si sedne do křesla.

„Molly?" osloví Mycroft vůdkyni klanu Hooperů.

„No, argument pro vaše rodiče je jednoduchý. Nechci přijít o své území. Kdybych si vzala Sherlocka, stal by se on jakožto alfa hlavou klanu, čímž by vaše rodina v podstatě získala vládu nad mým územím. Dalo by se to považovat za dobytí bez boje, protože Holmesové by se stali vládci u Hooperů. Bez ohledu na přátelské vztahy a smlouvu bych si ráda nechala své území i pozici. A taky jméno rodu." povídá Molly klidně, ale na nikoho se přitom nedívá.

Proto také nevidí Mycroftův drobný a krátce trvající úsměv a Sherlockovo údivem pozvednuté obočí.

„Chytré." prohlásí nakonec Mycroft po chvilce ticha, které následovalo po Mollyině proslovu. „Ovšem řekla jste, že tohle je důvod pro naše rodiče. Jaký je opravdový důvod pro odmítnutí bondu? Je očividné, že se vám můj bratr líbí." zeptá se Mycroft a skoro bez mrknutí drobnou brunetku sleduje.

„Asi je pro všechny očividné, že se mi Sherlock líbí, ale stejně očividné je, že on o moji osobu v nejmenším nestojí." řekne Molly a trochu se zamračí směrem k Sherlockovi. „Mohl jste odpor vůči mé osobě vyjadřovat i méně hlasitě." řekne dlouhánovi rozčíleně.

Ten jen uhne pohledem a snaží se nevnímat, že mu lehce zčervenaly tváře.

„Každopádně by bond mezi námi možná pomohl vaší politice, ale zničil by hned několik životů a můj by byl mezi prvními. Vzít si člověka, který mě nesnáší a strávit s ním zbytek života, je to poslední, co si přeji. Zničilo by to nás oba."

„Třeba by bond mezi vámi vaše vztahy naopak zlepšil. I to se již stalo." navrhne Mycroft klidným tónem. „Naši rodiče jsou toho důkazem."

„A byli vaši rodiče před bondem zakoukaní do někoho jiného?" zeptá se Molly zvědavě. „Pochybuji, že bych získala něco, co již patří jinému. Byť by to bylo ztvrzené bondem, i tak by měl pořád zájem o někoho jiného."

Při těchhle slovech Sherlock sjede pohledem z Molly na Johna, který upřeně hledí na své ruce a snad ani nedýchá, jak nehybně sedí.

„Ale už dost tohodle." řekne Molly rozhodně a posadí se rovně. „Myslím, že jsem vám svůj názor vysvětlila dostatečně jasně, abychom se o tomhle již nemuseli bavit. Měli bychom se vrátit ke smlouvě, ať ji můžeme upravit."

„Jak si přejete." usměje se na ni Mycroft. Trochu vrávoravě se postaví a odkulhá do své ložnice, odkud se po nějaké chvíli vrátí se složkou, která obsahuje smlouvu.

Během jeho nepřítomnosti si Molly a John vyměnili nevěřícný pohled na jeho straně a hrdý na její, ale brzy oba jejich výrazy přešly ve šťastné a usměvavé, než se zase každý zadíval jinam. John se jen krátce podívá směrem k Sherlockovi, který z něj nespustil oči. Šťastný výraz blonďatého muže ani na okamžik neopustil, ani když se díval na hubeného dlouhána, ani když očima sjel zpět na své ruce.

Po celý zbytek noci spolu Mycroft a Molly probírali smlouvu, bod po bodu, souhlasili s nimi nebo je společnými silami upravovali a upřesňovali.

Celou tu dobu seděl John se skloněnou hlavou vedle své svěřenkyně a trochu pitomně se usmíval na svoje propletené dlaně a prsty. A celou tu dobu seděl Sherlock bez hnutí či jediného slova v křesle a skoro bez mrknutí sledoval Watsona a každý jeho sebenepatrnější pohyb. Věděl o všem, co tu noc John udělal. Na druhou stranu nezaregistroval, že asi dvakrát nebo třikrát Mycroft a Molly přerušili svoje rokování, aby se škodolibě pobaveným výrazem na straně Holmese a spokojeným výrazem na straně Hooperové pozorovali mlčící dvojici.

Teprve zhruba dvě hodiny po svítání Mycroft a Molly dokončili upravenou verzi smlouvy, kterou Holmes předloží svým rodičům, kteří ji pak při nejbližším úplňku spolu s Molly podepíšou, budou-li s ní souhlasit. Další setkání si tentokráte domluví v sídle Hooperů, kde je mnohem menší šance, že se objeví útočníci, než kdyby jeli opět do Londýna.

„Do večera musíme opustit Londýn, takže předpokládám, že se uvidíme až za měsíc." rozloučí se Mycroft.

„Vypadá to tak." přikývne Molly s úsměvem na souhlas. „Ráda jsem se s vámi setkala. S oběma." dodá, než se i se svou kopií smlouvy a svým bodyguardem vydá pryč.

Nemají moc času na návrat do jejich hotelu, sbalení svých věcí a cestu na vlak, který je odveze domů, ale stihnou nakonec vše.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Mezi stromy je hluboká tma, ale to platí pro lidské oči, ne pro ty vlkodlačí. Do úplňku sice ještě zbývají dva dny, ale to vlkodlakům v proměně nebrání.

Štíhlá vlčice s uhlazenou šedohnědou srstí s veselou pobíhá po lese a jen tak z legrace chytá myši a žáby, což v případě druhého je až neuvěřitelně jednoduché vzhledem k chladné noci. Její doprovod, o kus větší pískově zbarvený vlk s o dost rozježenější srstí sedí kousek od místa, kde si vlčice hraje a jen ji sleduje.

Jejich dobrá nálada se ale okamžitě změní, když si všimnou, že se k nim blíží další vlkodlak.

Vlk se hned postaví mezi příchozího a vlčici, aby ji chránil, ovšem jeho postoj je uvolněný, nepřipravuje se k boji. Vlčice za jeho zády jen trochu nejistě štěkne. Kdyby se jednalo o jim známého vlkodlaka, proč ho nezná po pachu?

Vysvětlení na sebe nenechá dlouho čekat, protože se mezi stromy objeví veliký černý vlk, kterého před měsícem viděla v Londýně.

Bez zpomalení skočí černý vlkodlak na pískového a srazí ho k zemi, ovšem síla jeho vlastního útoku ho z jeho 'kořisti' shodila, takže nakonec je to pískový vlk, který pod sebou s tichým varovným vrčením drží toho černého.

Ovšem ani zdaleka to nevypadá, že by to černému vadilo, protože ten jen zavrtí ocasem a olízne svému přemožiteli čenich. Čekal další vrčení, ale pískový vlk místo toho jen překvapeně kníkne a uskočí dozadu.

V okamžiku je černý vlk na nohách a začne pískovému olizovat celý obličej a hlavu a vlastně všechno, kam dosáhne a to i přesto, že před ním pískový vlk ustupuje a občas ho klepne tlapou přes čumák.

Nakonec se do toho vloží vlčice, která krátce štěkne a rozběhne se pryč.

V okamžiku je pískový vlk zase na stráži. Celou svou vahou vrazí do černého vlka, čímž ho srazí k zemi a rozběhne se za svou společnicí.

Černý jen štěkne a je mu v patách.

Šedohnědá vlčice je štíhlejší a v případě potřeby i rychlejší než její ochránce, i když na delší vzdálenosti si jsou rovni. Ovšem cesta z lesa domů je krátká, a kdyby chtěla, může mu bez problémů zmizet, ale ne dnes.

Vzhledem k přítomnosti černého vlka je jasné, že jeho příbuzní také dorazili, byť o půl dne dříve, než bylo v plánu. Ale i tak by nebylo dobré, kdyby se před nimi objevila bez strážce. I když ten je momentálně obtěžován Holmesem mladším.

Před vchodem do domu doopravdy stojí skupinka vlkodlaků v lidských podobách a v jejich čele stojí Mycroft Holmes a asi o hlavu menší žena s bílými vlasy a stejně světlýma očima, jako má Sherlock – nepochybně vůdkyně klanu Holmesů a matka Sherlocka a Mycrofta, paní Holmesová.

„Molly." pozdraví Mycroft šedohnědou vlčici a lehce se ukloní hlavou.

Vlčice mu pozdrav vrátí, ovšem pískový vlk, který stojí asi metr za ní, se ani nehne. A to ani když k němu přiběhne černý vlk, postaví se těsně vedle něj a majetnicky si položí hlavu na jeho lopatky.

„Omlouváme se, že jsme přijeli dříve, než jsem se ohlásili, ale někteří členové naší skupiny se nemohli dočkat, až dorazíme." povídá Mycroft a střelí nespokojeným pohledem ke svému naprosto nevhodně se chovajícímu bratrovi.

Kdyby se vlci mohli červenat, mají teď John i Molly růžové tváře.

Místo toho jen vlčice přikývne hlavou a vyrazí ke vchodu do domu. Pískový vlk okamžitě srazí černého k zemi, naštvaně na něj vycení zuby a rozběhne se za vlčicí.

Tentokráte strážný u dveří Holmese pustí do domu nebo spíše do venkovského sídla Hooperů a uvede je do jejich pokojů. Molly a John se vydají do těch svých, aby se přeměnili a oblékli.

„Tak jednu věc máme potvrzenou." řekne Molly tiše, když se zase potkají. „Sherlock Holmes svůj zájem o tebe rozhodně nehrál."

Na tohle John nic neřekne, jen úplně zrudne, čímž u Molly vyvolá záchvat hihňání.

Když se vůdkyně klanu opět uklidní, vydají se oba vstříc hostům, aby je oficiálně přivítali v sídle Hooperů.

\- - o - -

Nakonec se hned během prvního jednání mezi vůdci klanů ukázalo, že paní Holmesová přijela hlavně kvůli tomu, aby opětovně domluvila bond mezi Molly a Sherlockem.

„Pokud se dobře pamatuji." řekne Molly už trochu rozčíleně po pár hodinách jednání. „Tak jsme před měsícem spolu s Mycroftem smlouvu o spojenectví upravili a tam se jasně píše, že ji uzavřu, ale já a Sherlock spolu nebudeme mít bond. S čímž jsem oba dva souhlasili. Nehledě na to, že o mě Sherlock ani nemá zájem."

„Pokud vím, vyjádřil jsem se slovy, že raději opustím smečku, než abych si vás vzal." přidá se Sherlock se svou troškou.

„Což ti hrozí, pokud se tvé chování nezmění." zahromuje paní Holmesová. „Jsi můj syn a máš si najít partnera dle svého původu a ne nějakého hlídače!"

„A dost!" rozkřikne se Molly naštvaně a zlostí se dokonce postaví a praští dlaní do stolu. „John Watson není žádný hlídač, je to nejlepší osobní strážce, jakého můžete najít. Jeho rod je stejně starý jako můj, což, pokud vím, znamená, že má delší rodokmen než všichni Holmesové dohromady, takže si vyprošuji, abyste ho přede mnou uráželi. Pokud Sherlocka kvůli jeho volbě partnera vyženete, s potěšením ho informuji, že v mém domě bude vítán tak dlouho, dokud ho tady John Watson snese. Ovšem doufám, že z vaší strany k ničemu tak drastickému nedojde. Co se týče vaší neustálé snahy nás dát dohromady, tak vás naposledy upozorňuji, že já a Sherlock Holmes spolu bond _neuzavřeme_. Tohle je poslední poznámka, kterou k tomuto tématu udělám, tak ho považujte za definitivně uzavřené. A pokud vám to není jasné a znovu o tomto začnete mluvit, budu vás muset požádat, abyste opustili můj dům. Ovšem jinak jste zde vítáni. A teď mě omluvte, jdu se připravit k obědu. Po jeho skončení se můžeme vrátit ke smlouvě."

S těmi slovy se Molly otočí na patě a s Johnem za zády odejde z místnosti plné ohromeného ticha. Molly svůj hrdý postoj a podmračený výraz udržuje celou cestu až do svých pokojů. Teprve za zavřenými dveřmi se jí vrátí její nervozita.

„Nepřehnala jsem to?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Molly, byla's naprosto dokonalá a úžasná. Málem jsem se neudržel a dal ti pusu, když jsi mě začala bránit." povídá John s nadšeným úsměvem. „A Sherlock vypadal, že udělá to samé, když jsi řekla, že až ho vykopnou, že může přijít sem."

„Vážně?" špitne Molly trochu potěšeně, trochu nevěřícně.

„Na mou duši." zvedne John do vzduchu dva prsty. „Kdybys nestrávila celou dobu tím, že ses máti Holmesovou snažila probodnout pohledem, všimla by sis, že se i Mycroft usmíval. Teda jenom trochu nadzvednul koutky, ale myslím, že u něj se to rovná totálnímu nadšení."

„To už přeháníš. Přestaň mi mazat med kolem pusy." praští Molly svého bodyguarda do paže, ale vesele se přitom usmívá.

„Říkej si, co chceš, já ti nelžu." zvedne John ruce v obraně. „Ale teď se máš připravovat k obědu, tak se nezdržuj." dodá a otevře dveře na chodbu, aby poskytnul Molly trochu soukromí.

Ovšem odejít nemůže, za dveřmi stojí Sherlock.

„Tak poslyšte, vy dva." řekne Molly a postaví se hned za Johna. „Je mi jedno, co vy dva budete dělat, pokud nic nezničíte, ale za půl hodiny je oběd a vy tam budete oba dva. A budete vypadat společensky přijatelně." řekne žena a vystrčí Johna za dveře.

„Společensky přijatelně?" diví se John.

„Košile a kalhoty zapnuté, boty zavázané." informuje ho Molly, než zavře dveře.

Sherlock se jen usměje.

„Tvůj pokoj. Teď. Hned." řekne Johnovi tichým hlubokým hlasem.

Watson chtěl původně něco říct, ale pak jen zavře pusu a bleskově Holmese zatáhne do své ložnice. Půl hodiny je přece jen dost krátká doba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro všechny ty, co tohle čtou a dokonce komentují.
> 
> Ano, pro teď je doopravdy konec. Další příběh z tohodle AU a reality se chystá, ale taky se chystá dalších přes 450 dalších povídek. (Jsou spočítaný a je jich víc jak 450, ale kdo to má sakra dopisovat! No nic, pokračujem...) Věřte, že toho bude víc, ale dohledově je to tak blízko, že to splývá s obzorem, takže musíte čekat...


End file.
